


Treat Yourself With Kindness

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Series: We Were Born to Make History [3]
Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Bard Crossed Lovers - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles, Will has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Will overworks himself yet again, much to Nigel’s dismay.
Relationships: Nigel Bottom/William Shakespeare
Series: We Were Born to Make History [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550809
Kudos: 34





	Treat Yourself With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I didn’t abandon this series!  
> So I had an extremely hard time choosing what to write next, and when I did, I either lost motivation or got distracted with something else instead. I can really relate to Will, being a writer’s not easy!  
> Then, I started starting getting into Bard Crossed Lovers, and I got an idea, so that was cool!  
> Well, I don’t wanna lose motivation now! Haven’t even started writing yet. Bye babes!
> 
> -🍒

“You be careful out there, alright?” Will caressed Nigel’s cheek with his thumb. “It’s cold out, and I would never forgive myself if you caught a cold.”

“Can’t make any promises.” Nigel replied, chuckling at the way his lover looked at him. “I’m kidding! Everything’s gonna be fine!”

“You better be.” The bard glanced at the sky, watching the sun disappear behind the trees. “Well, you must be going. It’s gonna be dark soon, and Nick wouldn’t like you wandering around at such an hour.”

“Okay!” Nigel hopped down the steps of his and Will’s mansion. “Bye, Will!”

“Farewell, my love.” Will sauntered back towards the front door. “Oh, one more thing.”

“Yes?”

The taller man smirked. “There may be a little surprise for you when you get back...”

That cheeky look stayed with him as he dashed up to his study, having caught a glimpse of Nigel’s red face.

But there was no time to waste. Now that Nigel was staying at Nick’s place for the night, he had a big opportunity to write more. So, he dashed upstairs to his study and quickly began to write.

Little words began to appear in ink as Will scribbled them out as fast as he could. There was nothing that he adored more than writing. The words would always come together to create his next big hit that would be the talk of the town for the next few months. Then, it was rinse and repeat. Sounds easy, right?

Well, sometimes the bad outweighed the good.

On some days, it was too hard to sit still, and he just couldn’t shake the urge to fidget. On other days, he had writers’ block, and it would take him an hour just to come up with two full sentences. And on the worse days, he would get both.

And, unfortunately for Will, today was one of those days.

He had just finished the third act of his next big hit, and now he didn’t know how to continue! And with the urge to pace becoming stronger and stronger, Will was beginning to lose all motivation. The words began to come slowly and slowly, usually written in a haphazard and rushed manner. 

Then, they stopped coming all together.

—

Will had to write.

As much he wanted to call it a night, and as much as this need tortured him, he still had to write.

But his mind kept drifting back to his lover, Nigel. It had been around four hours since he left, so he was certainly at Nick’s house by now, possibly being asked about why he had moved in with Will of all people. The bard got antsy just thinking about that occurring. Ever since he and Nigel fell in love, they had been living together. Nick knew, but he didn’t think much of it.

And then there was Nigel.

Sweet, sensitive, artistic, perfect Nigel.

Wait, he shouldn’t be thinking about Nigel! He should be writing!

So, he picked up his quill and attempted to get his act together.

...this would be a lot harder than he thought, but he could handle it. He was gonna write something good, even if he had to sit here until the next morning!

—

”Will, wake up...”

The bard groaned, and slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but broad delight outside the window of his study.

”...Nigel?”

”Mhm. You overworked yourself again, didn’t you?”

”I guess.”

”Oh, Will.” Nigel squatted down next to his partner. “You can’t do that, okay? I know you care about your writing, but losing sleep over it won’t do you any good.”

”I know, but when I actually wanna write, I can’t get the words out on the page, and when I do, it’s rarely any good.”

”Don’t say that! Everyone loves your work!

“Well I don’t.” Will turned his head to Nigel. “I wish there was something I could do to make it easier.”

”Well, you could sleep.”

”Oh, fine.” Will groaned, slowly standing up. “I guess a little bit of shut eye couldn’t hurt.”

He stumbled out of his chair, and practically collapsed on the bed he and Nigel shared.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

”I’m fine....”

Sleep was clearly getting the best of the bard, so Nigel simply scurried over to their bedside and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, causing him to let out a content hum. “You let me know if you need anything at all, okay?”

”Mhm.”

”Love you.”

”Love you more.

Nigel had to bite back a nearly uncontrollable grin. He adored Will more than anything, and starting now, he would help him with writing, just to make sure he didn’t burn himself out.

They would both grow together that way.

”Oh, and I didn’t forget about that little surprise I promised you.”

Well, looks like no writing will be done today.


End file.
